


nostalgia [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Back Pain, Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, Episode Fix-It: s04e17-18 The End of Time, Gurney, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, and give them new meanings, at probably the worst moment, but i feel like sometimes they're fighting not playing, fix it in the sense that they revisit old things, i guess?, i mean you might say that's them always, i'm so vanilla it hurts so apologies in advance, playing with the concept of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: inspired by that comic, i waited entirely too long for this gurneyfrom a silence of the lambs action figureten and s!m take the bondage chair out of TARDIS storage and revisit old things, giving them new meanings(hover over photos for captions, or click through to flickr to see more)





	nostalgia [photocomic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["We are not taking that!" (They did.)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494074) by halorvic. 



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088144258/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46963414711/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088134278/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46049607825/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46963396961/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46963333651/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46209973054/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46911466592/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46238997764/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088105628/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46963367381/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39999023163/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46049570635/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39999019613/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088082738/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088063518/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088051648/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/33088045668/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32022402187/in/album-72157678448532018/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/46963211691/in/album-72157678448532018/)


End file.
